


Matter

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2019 [27]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Dog Walking, Drabble, Fictober 2019, M/M, Old Injuries, Pain, Walking, some historic inaccuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: “Can you wait for me?”Set in the "My Soul and Yours" universe.Feisal and Lawrence go for a walk. Lawrence talks about an old injury. Ali's dogs make an appearance. Please don't ask me why Ali's dogs are now Feisal's dogs, I'm still figuring it out.The events take place at Lord Winterton's estate so SPOILER ALERT.





	Matter

The dogs scatter in every direction, barking over-enthusiastically, chasing birds, each other, some just running around for the hell of it. Feisal allows it, hopefully the exercise will exhaust them and make them stop terrorising Lady Winterton's little pug.

"It's Ali's fault they're like that." Lawrence looks on, amused. "He's the one who spoiled them rotten."

"Says the man who keeps feeding them under the table when he thinks I am not looking."

"What can I say, I have a soft spot for dogs." With that Lawrence sets off down the path leading towards the woods, his open greatcoat billowing behind him.

They walk leisurely, the way they used to walk in Wejh, talking about everything and nothing, planning, discussing the future, their future. They have a future together and all the time in the world, no matter what.

The path turns into a slope, slowly the slope becomes steeper and the steeper it gets the quieter Lawrence becomes. Feisal doesn't think much of it, simply assuming that the man is lost in thought. So he carries on uphill, his attention focused on making sure none of the dogs have strayed.

"Feisal? Feisal, can you wait for me?" Lawrence's voice is oddly hushed and strained. It doesn't sound right.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Feisal turns around. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Lawrence doesn't look fine at all. His cheeks are flushed but the rest of his face is deathly pale, his breathing is shallow and laboured. He takes a shaky step forward, attempts another one, falls to his knees.

Instantly Feisal is at his side. "What's wrong? Are you ill?"

Lawrence just shakes his head and sits back on his haunches. "It's nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. You matter to me more than anything. What is it?"

"You know I survived a plane crash in Italy?" One of the dogs, seemingly sensing Lawrence's pain, starts licking his face. 

"Yes, of course I know, I was terrified for you." Feisal pulls the dog back with a firm hand.

"I broke my ribs in that crash. They never healed properly, in fact the edges are ragged and frayed, similar to a used toothbrush. They push against my lung, scraping it every time I draw a deeper breath. So you can imagine how much I enjoyed P.T. when I was a new recruit in the RAF."

"Oh sweetheart. Why would you keep that from me? You know I won't think any less of you." 

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, now I am worried. Come." Gently, Feisal helps Lawrence to his feet. "Let's get you back home and into a hot bath. That should ease the pain."

"Your wish is my command." 

Feisal kisses him softly before they start heading back to the mansion.


End file.
